


Paint in Your Hair

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Day 3 - Art, F/M, chlonath, chlonathweek2k17, kiss kiss, paint, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Nathanael is working on his art and gets interrupted by a very welcome guest.





	Paint in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! This definitely went in a very different direction then I originally planned! : | 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Nathanael sat back, staring at the canvas with his mouth pursed, inspecting each and every detail with worry. He passed a hand through his hair before reaching back to tie back his shaggy red hair into a quick ponytail. Short pieces escaped the elastic’s hold, but he paid them no mind, happy to have most of his hair out of his face.

A creak of the old wooden floor from behind him caught his notice. He smiled, not bothering to turn around.

Knowing who it was coming up to his side, Nathanael grabbed a stained towel and plucked his brushes from the coffee cup he was currently using for rinse water. He wiped down the brushes before piling them back onto his table.

A hand tugged on his ponytail, making him chuckle. The tiny pull brought his head back and the small pain of having his hair pulled was met with the warmth of a kiss.

He smiled into it, re-adjusting himself in his chair to meet her better. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip and he hummed, reaching a hand up to her face.

A hand slapped his away. And he felt her lips move against his to say, “You’ll get paint in my hair.”

He tilted his head to bring his lips off hers, their noses bumped and he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Then you shouldn’t jump me in my studio while I’m working,” he smiled.

She scoffed, “I brought you tea.” And she pecked his lips quickly before pulling back, placing a mug down beside his rinse water cup.

“Hey,” he pointed, “bad placement. Last time I mixed the cups up and drank paint water.”

Chloe laughed, picking the mug up and looking around for another spot to put it.

She bent down, placing the cup on the floor beside one of the legs of the easel. “Fine then your tea will be right here, getting cold as you paint away. There,” she said, turning with a bright smile. “Better?”

“Almost,” he replied reaching a long arm out to pull her down onto his lap.

“Nath!” she yelled, landing on top of him with a huff. Her back pressed up against his chest and she crossed her arms in mock anger. “What did I say about the paint!!”

He chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist for a gentle squeeze. His hand reached for one of hers and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. She turned to him, sticking her tongue out, and he laughed even more.

“Well, my love,” he whispered, gently pulling her blonde hair over her shoulder to allow him to kiss her neck, “sometimes sacrifices have to be made, for the greater good.” He kissed a gentle trail up to her jaw, finding victory as she leaned her head back to free up more space for him.

Then suddenly she was standing, easily escaping his gentle hold. She quickly got up and turned. Sitting back down on his lap to face him. Her legs framed his own as the chair rocked.

“Well I guess if it’s for the greater good…” she spoke in a hushed tone, one that only he seemed to be able to get out of her. He smiled up at her and her lips were back on his once more.

Her hands spread out against his chest, smoothing out the fabric of his wrinkled shirt with a sigh, reaching their way up to his shoulders, until eventually finding their way into his hair.

She giggled, at the feel of dried paint in his hair; leaning back, she kissed his nose.

“What?” he asked, slightly out of breath.

“There’s paint in your hair.”

It was a mess; his ponytail was barely held together. So she reached up to undo it, looping the elastic around her wrist.

He shrugged, “Occupational hazard.”

She gave him a deadpan stare. Looking down at her shirt, she saw all the splotches and stains of paint, before replying, “Tell that to my top.”

He tilted his head, looking her up and down. She blushed under his stare, watching his teal eyes inspect every inch of her. “Well,” he said finally, “we can just get rid of it?”

Chloe raised a brow. “Is that so?” she asked, looping her arms around his neck.

“Yes,” he said, “as a matter of fact…” Wrapped an arm around her, he held her steady as he leaned forward towards his paints, dipping his fingers in the splatters still left on his palette. He smiled wickedly as he resettled them back on his chair.

“Nath…” she eyed him suspiciously.

He stared at her, smile still present on his face as he brought his hand to her skirt. Pinks, greens, and blues, smeared over the black fabric. She glared at him, trying to look angry even as she shared his smile, leaning in to recapture his lips with hers.

He held on, a hand on her hip as he reached his other hand up to the back of her hair. This time she didn't pat his hand away.

After few more heated moments, Nathanael felt her teeth nip at his bottom lip. Her hand reached up to brush his hair back behind his ear as she pulled away.

She stared down at him, her blue eyes sparking brightly, the blush on her cheeks mirroring her reddened lips. “Hmmmm,” she muttered, “guess the skirt has to go too.”

He nodded in total and absolute agreement.

“You know this means you’ll have to take me shopping this week, yes? I heard that there—Eep!” She was cut off with a kiss, a deep and passionate one as Nathanael silenced her with his tongue.

He pulled back, bringing a hand up to her face. His thumb brushed blue paint across her cheek, while his other fingers striped colours into her hair. She didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as she leaned back down to answer him with another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s water-based paint, she’ll be fine. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> CHLONATH WEEK CONTINUES!!! AHHHHHHH!!!


End file.
